


L'alba verrà

by Nykyo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, adoribull a modo mio, un filo di angst e anche del fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Sono passati anni dall'epilogo di "Intruso" e Bull e Dorian sono arrivati a una svolta.





	L'alba verrà

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> A Lori, con tutto il mio cuor ;)
> 
> PS: Non è editata e nemmeno recentissima, anche se la sto pubblicando ora. Abbiate pazienza e, se trovate errori, siate clementi.

 

 

Dorian era stanco, anche se soddisfatto. La seduta del Magisterium si era protratta a lungo e aveva dato risultati perfino migliori del previsto.

C’erano voluti anni e una serie di sforzi notevoli, anche solo per non rimanere uccisi da un sicario o screditati una volta per tutte, ma lui e il suo non più così piccolo circolo di giovani Magister, i Lucerni, stavano finalmente ottenendo risultati concreti. Se continuavano così avrebbero fatto storia. Il Tevinter iniziava a cambiare sul serio. Prestissimo la sua presenza costante e la sua guida all’interno del gruppo che aveva creato non sarebbe più stata necessaria. Forse non lo era già più, per quanto a lui piacesse considerarsi sempre indispensabile. La macchina delle riforme che aveva messo in moto era ben avviata e stava dando i suoi frutti. Maevaris era perfettamente in grado di cavarsela anche da sola.

I motivi per festeggiare non mancavano e a tempo debito ci sarebbero stati brindisi e discorsi per celebrare i presenti successi e le future vittorie. E ci sarebbe stata presto l’occasione di lasciarsi andare all’euforia insieme a Bull. Dorian non vedeva l’ora di raccontargli dei trattati. L’indomani per prima cosa appena sveglio gli avrebbe mandato un corvo per organizzare un incontro. Certe notizie andavano date di persona.

Domani, sì, domani. Al momento, tutto ciò che Dorian desiderava era un bagno caldo e aromatizzato con i suoi oli essenziali preferiti, un buon libro, un bicchiere di vino rosso come sangue e, non appena fosse stato asciutto e pronto a infilarsi sotto le lenzuola, almeno dodici ore di sonno filato. Il sonno era fondamentale per mantenere la mente acuta, la pelle elastica e il corpo scattante. In fondo Dorian non era più un ragazzino, doveva prendersi cura di se stesso.

L’ultima cosa che voleva, invece, era sforzarsi ancora una volta di sorridere e di socializzare. Almeno per quel giorno ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Non che avesse esaurito lo charme – era immodesto a sufficienza da ritenere di possederne una dose pressoché infinita – aveva solo terminato la voglia di sfoderarlo. Fare il diplomatico alla lunga era sfiancante.

Ciò nonostante, sorrise con calore, quando si accorse che la sua metà del cristallo magico stava lampeggiando per avvisarlo che il proprietario dell’altro frammento voleva parlargli.

«Mia signora, che piacere sentirti! Tutto bene?»

Il suo tono di voce risuonò allegro in un modo in parte insincero, visto che era teso a nascondere la stanchezza. Negli intenti di Dorian, però, non c’era vera malizia, solo la volontà di evitare preoccupazioni a una persona cara.

Aveva donato l’altra metà del cristallo all’Inquisitore, qualche anno addietro.

Ellana Lavellan – Dorian scordava sempre che ormai doveva chiamarla Rutherford – era l’amica più cara e fidata che Dorian avesse mai avuto. Non era per farsi beffe di lei che preferiva mostrare soltanto gioia all’idea di sentirla. Per quanto al momento non fosse troppo in vena di chiacchiere, non parlava con Ellana da diversi mesi e provava sempre piacere nell’ascoltare la sua voce.

«Come stanno i bambini? Cass è una donnina ormai, non vedo l’ora di vederla. Lei e quel terremoto di suo fratello. Cosa combina il mio splendido figlioccio tutto boccoli? E il suo seriosissimo ma non meno riccioluto padre? Cullen è in forma? Si sta preparando per il nostro prossimo scontro sulla scacchiera? Sto ancora aspettando che vi decidiate a farmi visita. Dall’ultima volta è passata un’era. Ci sono almeno una dozzina di botteghe diverse dove devo assolutamente portarti. Un nuovo orefice ha aperto un…»

La voce che lo interruppe era familiare quanto quella di Ellana, ma era maschile, bassa, profonda.

«Sempre in giro a fare compere, Magister Pavus? Non possiedi già abbastanza gioielli e vesti eleganti?»

Bull aveva una delle voci più espressive che Dorian avesse mai sentito. La battuta era ironica e scherzosa eppure non si percepiva un briciolo di vera allegria nelle sue parole e l’avrebbe notato anche un sordo. Si poteva avvertire lo sforzo per tentare di sembrare almeno vagamente scanzonato, ma Dorian conosceva bene Bull, e riusciva a cogliere le sfumature del suo umore anche senza averlo sotto gli occhi. “Malinconia” era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente ascoltando la sua domanda, “fatica” era la seconda.

Tristezza, un che di grave e… qualcos’altro che Dorian non riusciva a decifrare, forse perché aveva paura di farlo.

A un tratto si sentiva teso come la corda di un arco. Neppure nel momento più critico della giornata, nel bel mezzo della votazione cruciale della sua carriera di ambasciatore e di Magister, aveva avuto lo stomaco così annodato per il nervosismo.

«Amatus» rispose, tentando più che mai di mantenersi all’apparenza di ottimo umore e di nascondere l’ansia improvvisa che gli stava serrando gola e petto. «Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Non mi aspettavo di sentirti così. Ellana è lì con te?»

Sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la risposta. L’istinto gliela suggeriva e non si stupì affatto quando Bull gli rivelò che aveva il cristallo perché Ellana glielo aveva prestato, e che no, non si trovavano insieme.

«Da quando il tuo piccolo omonimo ha iniziato a camminare e a tentare di dare fuoco ai suoi giocattoli con la magia, ogni volta che il padre e la madre sono voltati da un’altra parte, il Capo non va più molto in giro, tranne che nelle occasioni ufficiali. Lo sai meglio di me. È quello che capita a chi appende il bastone da mago a un chiodo o smette di passare le notti in una taverna a ubriacarsi in compagnia, e decide di sfornare una marmocchia deliziosa e un piccolo Cullen in miniatura. Niente più cacce al drago e partite a Grazia Malevola, Dorian, quel tempo è passato da un pezzo.»

In qualunque altra occasione Dorian sarebbe stato al gioco e avrebbe sferzato Bull con una stilettata ironica riguardo alla perfezione del suo pupillo. Poi avrebbe contestato la propensione di Ellana per l’alcol e aggiunto una battutina sarcastica su Cullen per soprammercato. Ma era anche vero che quella non era un’occasione normale. Non era così che lui e Bull portavano avanti le loro schermaglie verbali. In genere lo facevano faccia a faccia, a volte dentro un letto, o stando troppo stretti sopra una branda da campo da cui Bull, per fare spazio a lui, rischiava di cadere da un momento all’altro. Altre volte, battibeccavano per iscritto, scambiandosi lettere che iniziavano in modo ironico, si perdevano in sdolcinatezze quando uno meno se lo aspettava, e spesso finivano in modo colorito e piccante. Alcune di quelle missive avrebbero fatto arrossire perfino i più navigati frequentatori dei bordelli Antiviani, altre erano intrise di una tenerezza più o meno esplicita che in molti avrebbero trovato non meno disdicevole.

Quello era il modo in cui Dorian e Bull vivevano da anni la loro relazione. Tra scambi di lettere e notti rubate. Notti trascorse di nascosto tra le mura della casa che Dorian aveva acquistato per sé dopo la morte di suo padre – convivere con sua madre, malgrado i rapporti fossero migliorati, gli era parso improponibile – o in una taverna, quando non direttamente nell’accampamento delle Furie, ovunque Bull avesse deciso di fermarsi, pur senza mai allontanarsi troppo dalla frontiera del Tevinter.

Non era mai successo prima che Bull usasse il cristallo per contattarlo e Dorian sapeva che quella eccezione improvvisa non era un buon segno. Così come non lo era il fatto che Ellana non lo avesse avvisato del prestito.

«Bull» disse, cercando di ignorare la sensazione di disastro incombente che lo stava assalendo da ogni lato. «Va tutto bene?»

Si pentì di aver posto la domanda nemmeno un instante dopo averla formulata. Dubitava di voler conoscere davvero la risposta.

Dal cristallo giunse un lungo sospiro, ma Bull aggirò comunque il suo quesito. Il che non significava che, nella sostanza, non intendesse essere più che diretto.

«All’alba smontiamo le tende.» Ogni sillaba sembrava intrisa in qualcosa di amaro come fiele. Sembrava che Bull per primo faticasse a tollerarne il gusto. «Lasciamo i confini del Tevinter.»

Dorian non lo ascoltò aggiungere un «Per sempre», ma non ne aveva bisogno per capire che il senso era esattamente quello. Avrebbe voluto chiedere il perché ma le parole gli morirono in gola, mentre le sue dita inanellate si stringevano con troppa forza sullo stelo della generosa coppa di vino che nel frattempo si era versato. Nell’accorgersene Dorian la appoggiò intonsa sul ripiano lucido del tavolo da toeletta.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli – più lunghi di quanto li avesse mai avuti in passato; forse addirittura troppo lunghi – e provò invano a replicare. Non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso l’impressione che il mondo stesse andando a gambe all’aria senza averlo prima avvertito. Lo stupore l’aveva lasciato svuotato e inerme.

«I ragazzi sono stufi di girare sempre in tondo, Dorian. Sono anni che non ci spostiamo sul serio nel resto del Thedas. Le Furie vogliono tornare là fuori, ovunque soffi il vento giusto e ci sia puzza di una vera battaglia o il profumo di un buon ingaggio. Se continuo a tenerli bloccati qui decideranno di mettere radici e di restarci per il resto dei loro giorni, oppure di andarsene per conto loro. Invecchiano, come tutti, come me e te, e per un mercenario…» Ci fu una brevissima esitazione, forse un sospiro. «Tenerli ancorati alla lunga significa perderli e sciogliere la compagnia. Sono i miei uomini, è compito mio badarci e assicurarmi che abbiano ciò che meritano.»

Dorian era convinto che Bull fosse sincero, eppure era altrettanto convinto che stesse parlando prima di tutto di se stesso e della relazione che li univa, comunque si volesse chiamarla, visto che nessuno dei due le aveva mai attribuito una precisa etichetta. Se non altro non a voce. Il sentimento veniva dimostrato con i fatti, o almeno quello era ciò che Dorian aveva sempre pensato. E non aveva mai creduto che ciò che lui e Bull condividevano potesse avere una data di scadenza. Perché avrebbe dovuto averla? Stavano insieme da anni ormai. Sul serio lui era stato così cieco da non vedere che si stava sbagliando?

Per un lungo istante Dorian si sentì tradito e furente. Immaginò se stesso che erompeva in una scenata con i fiocchi. Poteva strepitare. Non era tenuto a starsene lì in silenzio, come un idiota, mentre il suo cuore, che fino a pochi minuti prima era stato pieno di orgoglio e di speranze per il futuro, diventava un sasso freddo e pronto a sbriciolarsi da un momento all’altro, andando in mille pezzi come un guscio di noce sotto i colpi feroci di un maglio.

Avrebbe potuto urlare e rinfacciare a Bull che era un vigliacco, perché non era delle Furie che stava parlando, era del fatto che si era stufato, che non lo amava più e voleva sbarazzarsi di lui. Non lo fece perché sarebbe stato inutile, oltre che ingiusto. Bull era l’antitesi vivente della codardia e Dorian non pensava davvero che si stesse nascondendo dietro un dito. Lo conosceva abbastanza da capire che Bull stava solo cercando il modo meno crudele per comunicargli cosa aveva deciso di fare e perché.

Certo, il suo discorso non riguardava soltanto Krem e gli altri, ma non era un modo per accampare scuse o per scaricare sulle Furie le proprie responsabilità.

«Così è finita?» Dorian fissò il calice di vino con occhi troppo velati per vederlo davvero. Ogni traccia di rabbia era già evaporata, si sentiva prosciugato e vacillante. «È un addio?»

Non era più animato da una collera rovente, però continuava a provare un dolore che era impossibile da mascherare.

«Ci siamo sempre detti le cose guardandoci negli occhi, Bull. Perché non sei qui? Non valeva la pena di cavalcare per qualche ora pur di dirmi in faccia che non provi più nulla per me? Avevi paura che…»

Concludere la frase gli risultò così difficile che si arrese. Di cosa Bull potesse avere paura non lo sapeva. Bull non aveva mai paura di nulla. Era l’uomo più indomito e coraggioso che Dorian avesse mai conosciuto. Perciò, l’unica spiegazione possibile per quel comportamento in apparenza tanto codardo era che Bull voleva semplicemente evitarlo. Magari non credeva che valesse la pena di perdere altro tempo con lui e di tenere ferme le Furie anche solo per un altro giorno, oppure non aveva granché da dire, a parte «Addio».

«Dorian…»

Per un istante fu come se Bull fosse lì con lui nella stanza. Dorian sollevò addirittura la testa per cercare con lo sguardo la sua sagoma massiccia e il suo viso troppo espressivo.

«La sola cosa di cui ho paura e di non avere la forza per lasciarti andare.»

Andraste! Dorian scosse il capo. Bull a volte era così melodrammatico che riusciva a rubare la scena perfino a una prima donna come lui.

Dorian ormai avrebbe dovuto smettere da un pezzo di stupirsi al pensiero di quanto, malgrado le apparenze, Bull era capace di dimostrarsi emotivo ed era libero nell’esternare i propri sentimenti. Non lo fermavano mai né il timore del ridicolo né l’ansia di suonare sdolcinato. Considerato che era nato e cresciuto dentro il Qun era ancora più sconcertante, eppure Dorian sapeva che Bull era fatto così e lo amava anche per quello.

Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli con uno sberleffo e un’alzata di spalle. Riderci su, perché che altro poteva esserci di più esilarante di un bestione cornuto, senza un occhio e con il corpo segnato da mille cicatrici che si metteva a parlare di amore come una fanciulla in uno dei romanzi di Varric? Peccato che Dorian non avesse nessuna voglia di ridere.

«Mi hai sempre chiamato Kadan» obiettò, chiudendo gli occhi per non vedere la propria espressione sofferente, riflessa nello specchio che aveva difronte. «Credevo significasse che sono l’altra metà del tuo cuore e pensavo che le due metà dovessero restare unite…»

In qualche modo la voce di Bull riuscì a risuonare di una tristezza e di una gentilezza tali da ricordare a Dorian il tocco di una carezza di commiato.

«Kadan, sì, Dorian. Non un pezzo del mio cuore, però. Tu sei il mio cuore intero. Lo sarai sempre, questo non può cambiare.»

Dorian fu sul punto di chiedere perché allora Bull voleva lasciarlo. Non lo fece. Si sentiva sconfitto in partenza e non era da lui. Era sempre stato così con Bull? Si era sempre comportato in una maniera tanto passiva? Era già pronto a rassegnarsi?

La risposta all’ultima domanda era no. Assolutamente no. Dorian non aveva dubbi a riguardo, però era come se qualcosa si fosse spezzato dentro di lui e scoprire come aggiustarlo fosse più difficile del previsto.

«Kadan» ripeté, prima di tutto a se stesso.

«Kadan» gli fece eco Bull, senza nascondere la propria sofferenza, ma anche con risolutezza. «Mia anima e mio cuore. E ovunque io vada tu sarai con me, Dorian. Ma tu hai uno scopo, forse molto più alto di qualunque proposito io abbia mai avuto. Tu hai il Tevinter e che io sia tuo o meno non hai bisogno di me. Hai una visione e la forza per portarla avanti e so che avrai successo. Il Tevinter cambierà e quanto succederà nessuno sarà più fiero di me… ci pensi, Dorian? Io che mi preoccupo del futuro di voi Tev… ah! Come cambia il mondo… e tu lo farai cambiare ancora di più e in meglio, ne sono sicuro. Io non ti servo e i ragazzi hanno bisogno di me, invece, ed è troppo tempo che non faccio la differenza, che non ho un vero scopo o che non faccio la cosa giusta per loro. Non tutti i miei uomini hanno la stoffa per diventare anche loro comandanti, lo sai. Se non trovano ingaggi più grossi prima che l’età avanzi non avranno mai abbastanza denaro da parte per fermarsi e mettere su casa, se lo desiderano e Krem… un giorno Krem avrà la sua compagnia, non ho dubbi al riguardo, ma non succederà se continua a restare qui a marcire nella mia ombra. Quanto a te… comunque vada, se restassi ancora, alla fine ti sarei solo d’intralcio. So che puoi trasformare l’Impero in un posto migliore, Dorian, ma sono anche realistico. Agli altri Tev io e le mie brutte corna Qunari non andremo mai a genio.»

Ancora una volta Dorian provò la tentazione di strillargli contro. L’avrebbe fatto, se solo avesse pensato che potesse servire. E se, mischiato a tutti gli altri sentimenti che stava provando, non ci fosse stato anche il senso di colpa.

Ciò che Bull stava cercando di dirgli non era del tutto falso. Bull non capiva, non si rendeva conto di quanto in realtà era importante, forse non l’aveva mai capito, ma Dorian poteva dire di avergli sempre dato il modo di farlo? Poteva escludere di averlo trascurato o dato per scontato, soprattutto nell’ultimo anno? Gli aveva mai detto chiaro e tondo che la cosa che più desiderava era un futuro in cui la sua gente nel vederli insieme non avrebbe storto il naso, neppure davanti a un atteggiamento inequivocabile che rendesse palese che erano una coppia?

Non gli aveva mai spiegato a cosa stava lavorando con tanta dedizione da non aver tempo per altro e si era crogiolato nell’idea di fargli una magnifica sorpresa alla fine, senza mai pensare a che impressione sbagliata avrebbe potuto dargli.

E prima ancora, era certo di essersi comportato meglio? Aveva preso tutto ciò che Bull gli offriva e non era certo di aver dato altrettanto in cambio. Aveva discusso troppo poco di ciò che provava, perché Bull non sembrava averne bisogno e non gli aveva mai lasciato incertezze sul fatto di essere voluto e amato. Un milione di volte aveva blaterato di riforme, di seggi del Magisterium, di voti indispensabili, ma quasi mai di quanto per lui fosse vitale sapere che Bull c’era e che approvava il suo operato.

Con che coraggio poteva accusarlo o pestare i piedi come un bambino viziato?

Era stato così convinto che Bull ci sarebbe sempre stato. Il suo Amatus, con le sue spalle larghissime e quell’umorismo triviale che a volte lo faceva sembrare uno sciocco, mentre invece Bull era dotato di un’intelligenza e di un intuito fuori dal comune.

Dorian non si era rivelato altrettanto acuto, non aveva notato gli indizi della fine imminente, se ce n’erano stati. Aveva guardato avanti, al futuro, con così tanta caparbietà e determinazione, che aveva scordato di occuparsi del presente con la cura e l’attenzione che avrebbe meritato.

Se Bull era stufo di lui, dei suoi capricci, della distanza che negli anni era rimasta pressoché immutata aveva ragione di esserlo.

C’erano cose che Bull non sapeva, cose che Dorian non gli aveva mai detto. Alcune riguardavano i cambiamenti stessi che Dorian stava tentando di introdurre nella società del Tevinter e nella mentalità della sua gente. Dorian non gliene aveva mai parlato.

Avevano sviscerato anche per ore altre problematiche, per esempio riguardo la schiavitù, i Templari, l’uso della magia. Bull aveva ascoltato con divertita pazienza i suoi accorati sproloqui o aveva svolto la funzione di pubblico mentre lui provava il discorso per un futuro comizio. Ma su ciò che più li avrebbe riguardati da vicino Dorian aveva sempre tenuto un istintivo riserbo. Parlarne avrebbe significato ammettere i propri sentimenti con la massima chiarezza, senza sconti e omissioni, e Dorian aveva sempre trovato più facile dimostrarli che dar loro voce. O almeno era stato convinto di averli resi palesi nei fatti, e a giudicare dall’addio che Bull gli aveva appena dato si era sbagliato su tutta la linea.

Sia lui che Bull avevano usato la parola amore più di una volta, eppure, Dorian iniziava a pensare di non essere mai riuscito a dimostrare che oltre il suono dolce di quel termine c’era realmente tutto quello che provava per Bull.

Negli ultimi tempi, poi, la svolta politica che Dorian era stato impegnato a preparare aveva consumato il suo tempo e le sue energie e l’aveva spinto a rinviare un paio di incontri già preventivati. Se Bull non era lì per dirgli addio di persona era anche perché lui gli aveva domandato di non esserci.

Con che coraggio ora avrebbe dovuto implorarlo di ripensarci, dirgli che aveva bisogno di lui?

La frustrazione e la collera che Dorian stava cominciando ad avvertire di nuovo, questa volta contro se stesso, era così potente che gli ci volle tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva per non afferrare il cristallo e scagliarlo a infrangersi contro un muro.

Non lo fece e invece sedette sul bordo del letto. Era stato pronto a festeggiare una vittoria e al contrario si sentiva come se fosse stato appena travolto dalla più cocente delle sconfitte. Ma nemmeno di quello, in piena coscienza, riusciva a rimproverare Bull, pur avendo imprecato tra i denti trattenendosi a stento dal gridargli che era un bastardo egoista. Bull non sapeva che proprio quel giorno si era tenuta una votazione tanto importante. Dorian aveva preferito dirglielo a cose fatte e adesso rinfacciarglielo sarebbe stato ingiusto. Che stupido! Si era preparato a fare un annuncio trionfale, invece stava ricevendo un meritato ben servito.

«Bull» disse, trovando la forza per parlare e per usare un tono pacato solo perché il silenzio si era protratto troppo a lungo.

Dal cristallo giunse un altro lungo sospiro e poi, prima che Bull potesse rispondere, la voce familiare di Krem. «Capo, Dalish vuole sapere se…»

Di cosa la maga elfica avesse bisogno Dorian non lo seppe mai; Bull doveva aver coperto il cristallo con una di quelle sue mani enormi che sapevano essere sorprendentemente gentili.

Un attimo dopo la sua voce risuonò di nuovo, così roca da essere quasi irriconoscibile. «Addio, Kadan. Devo andare…»

Altre parole, taciute ma comunque taglienti come le doppie lame di un Corvo di Antivia, rimasero ad aleggiare nell’aria.

Il bagliore del cristallo si spense e Dorian non cercò di risvegliarlo.

Per un momento si disse che la cosa migliore da fare era lasciare che Bull partisse. Per il suo bene, per essere libero di ricominciare altrove e con qualcuno meno egoista di lui.

Lasciarlo andare sarebbe stato un gesto d’amore, in un certo senso.

Dorian scosse il capo e strinse i denti per scacciare le lacrime che rischiavano di annebbiargli lo sguardo.

No. Non avrebbe perso Bull. Non voleva perderlo. Non poteva. Era fuor di questione!

La sola idea lo faceva sentire disperato. Affranto come non rammentava di essere mai più stato dal giorno in cui aveva scoperto i piani di suo padre ed era fuggito dal Tevinter con il cuore in tumulto e il desiderio di non arrendersi, nonostante tutto.

Chiuse gli occhi per un lungo istante e prese fiato. Si rifiutava di accettare la sconfitta e, in ogni caso, Bull meritava di sentirsi dire quanto era amato e quanto era sempre stato importante.

Senza nemmeno cambiarsi Dorian si gettò sulle spalle il mantello che nell’entrare nella stanza aveva appoggiato sullo schienale di una sedia.

A quell’ora della notte i suoi servitori dormivano. Erano liberi, non schiavi, e alcuni di loro non vivevano nemmeno lì in casa. A Dorian spiaceva svegliare il proprio valletto, ma sellare cavalli non era mai stata una sua specialità e aveva necessità che la sua giumenta grigia fosse pronta a partire entro pochi minuti. Il confine era lontano e l’alba troppo vicina, non c’era tempo da perdere.

 

*

 

«È un uomo solo, capo.»

Bull si pinzò la radice del naso mentre si tirava a sedere sulla branda sulla quale si era steso dopo aver parlato con Dorian. L’intenzione era stata quella di dormire almeno per un paio di ore. Quante stronzate! Come se si fosse mai aspettato di riuscirci davvero. Un tempo forse, prima di diventare un Tal Vashoth. Quando era ancora abituato a chiudere cuore e mente, se necessario, e in un certo senso gli bastava sopravvivere perché i sentimenti di un certo tipo erano un lusso che il più delle volte non si poteva permettere di provare o un ostacolo all’adempimento della sua missione. O forse nemmeno allora sarebbe stato capace di dire addio a Dorian e poi girarsi dall’altro lato e dormire per mera necessità fisica; chissà. A volere essere onesti, e Bull aveva il brutto vizio di esserlo anche con se stesso, le sue emozioni avevano preso il sopravvento sul rigore del Qun ben prima che lo si potesse chiamare un rinnegato. Altrimenti Krem sarebbe morto e non sarebbe stato lì a riferire dell’avvistamento di un misterioso cavaliere diretto al campo.

«A che distanza?» chiese Bull pragmatico, mentre muoveva le spalle a formare piccoli circoli per stiracchiarsi.

Krem parve valutare la risposta e alla fine disse deciso: «Mezz’ora al massimo».

Bull grugnì e si rimise in piedi.

«Se continua a correre a rotta di collo anche meno» aggiunse Krem con un’espressione in parte divertita, «a patto che non gli si azzoppi il cavallo, povera bestia. Lo sta facendo filare così tanto che perfino con il buio il polverone era visibile alla luce dei fuochi già un’ora fa.»

«Un’ora fa, eh?» Bull sapeva che il suo tono di rimprovero non avrebbe prodotto nessun effetto sul suo secondo. Krem era la lealtà fatta persona, ma era capace di dimostrarsi completamente sordo alle sue reprimende, a meno che non fossero veramente meritate.

«Beh» ribatté sfacciato e facendo un cenno noncurante, «Non proprio un’ora, Capo, ma comunque era inutile svegliarti prima, è un uomo solo le Furie sanno ancora come cavarsela senza tirarti giù dalla branda per qualunque scorreggia.»

«Già» obiettò Bull massaggiandosi il collo e facendo schioccare una vertebra. «Peccato che sia io che decido cosa fanno le Furie, o almeno dovrei.»

Su quel pensiero non si soffermò troppo a lungo e fu grato a Krem per il fatto che stava liquidando la sua osservazione con una mezza smorfia quando in realtà avrebbe potuto rinfacciargli che la sua unica decisione negli ultimi anni era stata di far fare loro la muffa. Gli ingaggi non erano mancati, ma se le Furie si fossero lamentate che si sentivano come una lama lasciata ad arrugginire nel fodero lui avrebbe avuto pochi argomenti con cui rintuzzarli. Krem poi non poteva essere granché felice di ritrovarsi sempre a un passo dalla patria che l’aveva usato e trattato come feccia da condannare alla schiavitù o addirittura alla morte.

«Non importa» pensò Bull. All’alba le sue decisioni e i suoi sentimenti non sarebbero più stati un peso per i suoi uomini. E il sole stava giusto per sorgere.

«Un messaggero? O qualche guaio in arrivo?» chiese, più che altro a se stesso e senza smettere di sgranchirsi i muscoli. «Siete riusciti a vedere se porta un’insegna?»

L’accampamento, com’era buona regola, era stato montato in piano e in cima a un’altura che dominava tutto il territorio circostante. Le sentinelle che giorno e notte si alternavano lungo il perimetro avrebbero visto avvicinarsi chiunque da miglia e miglia distanza. Di notte, però, anche con i falò accesi capire chi stava arrivando non era un compito facile. Krem infatti scosse il capo. «Non ne ha di ufficiali. Niente stendardi o scudi col blasone, Capo. Se ha i suoi colori addosso o uno stemma ricamato sui vestiti non lo so, è ancora buio fuori e quello sta cavalcando troppo veloce e in mezzo a un nuvolone di…»

«Va bene» tagliò corto Bull, meno gentilmente di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Arrivo tra un momento.»

«Certo, Capo» si congedò Krem e uscì dalla tenda a passo svelto.

Bull recuperò gli stivali e sedette sul ceppo che aveva eletto a sgabello e comodino. Li infilò con tutta calma e si voltò per cercare con lo sguardo la cintura che aveva deciso di togliersi prima di coricarsi.

C’erano volte in cui si gettava sulla branda completamente vestito, ma di recente gli erano mancate le occasioni per combattere sul serio. Le scaramucce non le contava nemmeno. Stare fermi rendeva pigri, anche se uno cercava di ovviare facendo esercizio. Si finiva con il prendere abitudini più rilassate, concedendosi l’agio di maggiori comodità. Nulla al confronto del lusso in cui vivevano i più fortunati abitanti dell’Impero all’interno dei loro bei palazzi.

Bull aveva sperimentato anche quello. Gli era accaduto spesso negli ultimi anni di svegliarsi tra lenzuola di seta, di fare il bagno in una vasca di marmo così ampia che avrebbe potuto ospitare le Furie al gran completo, di asciugarsi con lini pregiati. Affermare che gli fosse dispiaciuto sarebbe stata una menzogna, dire che era ciò che desiderava e che gli era bastato era una bugia altrettanto grossa. Non fosse stato per Dorian per lui tutte quelle mollezze avrebbero contato quanto il buco del culo di un nug! Non gli spiacevano – gli agi, non il buco del culo dei nug – però non erano ciò di cui aveva davvero bisogno. Per un po’ erano gratificanti, alla lunga era facile che potessero venirgli a noia. Forse rimpiangeva il Qun meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto, però se c’era un insegnamento il cui valore per lui non era cambiato era che le cose essenziali nell’esistenza erano ben altre. Il Tevinter non gli sarebbe mancato anche se stava per lasciare lì il proprio cuore e sapeva che, qualunque cosa sarebbe successo in futuro, quella era l’unica parte di sé che, una volta gettata alle spalle, non avrebbe mai più recuperato. Poteva sembrare patetico, esagerato e perfino ridicolo, per lui era solo un dato di fatto. Era in grado di amare, sarebbe rimasto capace di farlo ma, in pratica, non avrebbe più amato. Dorian, che lo comprendesse o meno, avrebbe custodito per il resto dei suoi giorni la parte più pura della sua anima e anche la più ardente.

Bull ci teneva poco a raccontarsi palle. Lasciare Dorian pur continuando ad amarlo non significava che la vita finiva. Era un uomo fedele ma anche pragmatico e sapeva quanto inutile fosse l’astinenza, se sfogare un bisogno non danneggiava nessuno. Lontano da Dorian avrebbe continuato a bere, a mangiare, a dormire la notte, a ficcarsi in mille zuffe, a scopare con chiunque lo eccitasse e avesse voglia di scaldargli il letto. E da ognuna di quelle cose avrebbe tratto anche piacere, oltre alla forza per andare avanti. Il cibo non avrebbe smesso di nutrirlo o di avere sapore, un’unica cosa sarebbe cambiata: il gusto non sarebbe più stato esattamente lo stesso. Era una constatazione che lo lasciava con il petto stretto e un fastidioso prurito in gola, certo, però era così punto e basta.

Bull era convinto di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Pur con Dorian accanto, se fosse rimasto lì, alla lunga qualunque sapore la vita gli trasmettesse si sarebbe mutato nel sentore acre della cenere per il semplice motivo che non gli sarebbe parso sufficiente. Voleva tutto, anche ciò che non poteva avere e che non era giusto chiedere. Evidentemente desiderava da Dorian più di quanto Dorian avesse mai desiderato ricevere da lui oppure elargirgli.

Dorian l’aveva amato, su quello Bull non aveva dubbi, era una certezza che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto togliergli. Malgrado ciò il Tevinter veniva per primo e per quel che interessava a lui, francamente, il Tevinter valeva poco più di uno sputo.

Era fiero di ciò che Dorian aveva ottenuto negli anni, orgoglioso in una maniera selvaggia del coraggio da leoni con cui Dorian si era battuto, a parte quello, che i Tev andassero a farsi fottere in massa, per quel che gli importava. Non lo pensava per rancore, lo pensava e basta.

Beh, era un ex Ben Hassrat. Un tempo in una situazione come quella si sarebbe giudicato debole e si sarebbe consegnato spontaneamente ai suoi simili, lasciando che il dolore del corpo e della mente lo plasmassero di nuovo in una forma più solida e forte. Al momento sapeva di essere vulnerabile ma non pensava più che la fragilità lo rendesse peggiore. Era umano. Il ferro che aveva scelto come simbolo nel darsi un nome esisteva, ma era rivestito di carne e sangue. L’idea di essere riprogrammato adesso gli faceva orrore, il che non gli avrebbe impedito di riforgiare se stesso, se poteva e per quel tanto che era ancora possibile.

I tempi erano cambiati così tanto dalla sua missione nel Seheron, lui era cambiato. L’esperienza con l’Inquisizione, la scelta che l’aveva allontanato dal Qun, gli amici, le persone a cui teneva, Dorian su tutti avevano contribuito a renderlo una persona diversa da quella che era stato allora. Ai tempi del Seheron perdere i suoi uomini e il suo migliore amico l’avevano trasformato in una belva, una macchina da guerra senza intelletto, ed esserlo gli era sembrato giusto per certi versi, tranne che per il pericolo di far del male a persone innocenti. Perdere Dorian l’avrebbe lasciato meno integro, anche se pur sempre funzionante, per dirla terra terra. Avere dato addio a Dorian lo faceva sentire spento, ecco. Tutto il contrario della furia cieca e rovente del passato. Si sentiva già come un grumo di ceneri morenti. Aveva in sé calore a sufficienza per scaldare i propri amici, o almeno lo sperava, ma per un altro tipo di sentimento dubitava che l’avrebbe avuto mai più, anzi ne era certo.

«Credo che dovresti venire ora, Capo!» Krem aveva infilato solo la testa nell’apertura tra i lembi di stoffa che di norma chiudevano la tenda. «Odio metterti fretta, ma… vieni fuori a vedere.»

Bull abbandonò del tutto la lentezza e saltò su, afferrando un pesante maglio da battaglia. «Pensavo che si trattasse di un uomo solo e magari di un messaggero, non che ci fosse da combattere» sbraitò, seguendo Krem all’esterno. «Che fine hanno fatto le Furie che potevano cavarsela da sole anche senza svegliarmi? E non hai detto che è ancora lontano?»

Krem non rispose e Bull scosse il capo. Eccoli lì, i suoi uomini, tutti assiepati lungo la palizzata protettiva dell’accampamento. Per le gonnelle di tutti i maghi del Tevinter! Il loro accampamento era lì da così tanto tempo che avevano ritenuto giusto aggiungere una fortificazione ben piantata nel terreno per proteggere il lato più debole e avevano avuto l’agio di costruirla senza nessuna fretta. Il che la diceva lunga su quanto si stessero fossilizzando.

Bull si schiarì la voce, ma nessuno dei suoi scattò sull’attenti. Erano troppo impegnati a osservare lo spettacolo del cavaliere misterioso che galoppava a un ritmo forsennato, come se stesse cercando appositamente di far stramazzare il cavallo per la stanchezza e nella caduta, già che c’era, rompersi l’osso del collo.

Bull si avvicinò per vedere meglio e ricevette i doverosi saluti, pur senza gran formalità e con nessunissima traccia di un generale desiderio di stare ordinatamente sull’attenti. Skinner aveva appena scommesso con Rocky che né la cavalcatura né il cavaliere sarebbero arrivati fino al campo tutti interi. Qualcun altro berciò in risposta alla scommessa e Stitches annuì meditabondo. «Quello è un mago, ve lo dico io. Secondo me, se il cavallo gli crolla sotto il culo, è capace di resuscitarlo o di creare uno scudo per proteggersi dalla caduta e di guarirsi all’istante.»

«Non è un mago» lo rimbeccò Dalish. «Siete fissati, vedete maghi dappertutto.»

Il resto delle Furie le replicò quasi in coro facendole notare il bastone che l’uomo teneva dietro la schiena e che ormai era ben visibile, con in cima un puntale rifulgente. Mandava bagliori azzurri come un piccolo farò blu di Lyrium, visibilissimi nel buio della notte che si stava già stemperando in un tenue chiarore violaceo; segno imminente dell’arrivo dell’aurora.

«Siamo nel Tevinter» chiuse la discussione Skinner. «Qui sono tutti maghi. Spuntano da ogni angolo come i funghi dal terreno dopo la pioggia. Maghi, maghi, un sacco di maghi con quelle loro assurde gonnelle…»

«Beh!» disse Dalish piccata, raddrizzando la schiena e dando un colpetto distratto al proprio bastone. «Questo, se davvero è un mago, non ce l’ha mica la gonnella. E non vedo perché uno non possa portare un bastone per difendersi o per appoggiarsi mentre cammina, senza che tutti pensino…»

Bull aveva smesso di ascoltarla. Fissava il cavaliere, ancora troppo lontano perché in quella luce nascente si riuscisse a scorgerne i lineamenti e aveva notato anche lui che Dalish aveva ragione. Chiunque fosse indossava un paio di braghe. A scorno dell’Elfa, però, non si poteva dubitare del fatto che fosse un mago. E il suo bastone… non ne esistevano molti con quella strana foggia e un cuore di Lyrium a vista, brillante e grosso quanto un uovo di gallina. I fregi che lo circondavano e perfino la forma del castone che lo conteneva erano indistinguibili, ma la luce che emanava era inequivocabile. Uno dei pochi bastoni simili che fossero mai stati creati veniva dalle fucine di Skyhold e Bull poteva dire di conoscere intimamente la persona a cui apparteneva. Già, intimamente nel caso specifico non era affatto un eufemismo.

Bull strinse i denti per non lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro. «Krem!» ordinò. «Trovami un cannocchiale.»

Mentre il suo secondo ubbidiva, le Furie ripresero a scommettere e a commentare che, chiunque fosse, lo straniero in arrivo per essere una persona sola tirava su polvere quanto un reggimento intero.

Per un istante la mente di Bull fu piena di immagini di altri cavalli lanciati a una velocità folle, su piste di sabbia arroventata dal sole, nel lontano Seheron. Curioso come da quando aveva parlato con Dorian usando il cristallo i suoi pensieri fossero tormentati da ricordi di battaglie così datate, anziché da memorie di quelle, a volte non meno terribili e di certo più cruciali, che avevano combattuto insieme, fianco a fianco, nei ranghi dell’Inquisizione. Era come se la separazione da Dorian, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, lo avesse rispedito indietro. A ritroso fino a un passato in cui gli era venuto più facile rifugiarsi nel Qun per spegnere i propri sentimenti e non soffrire piuttosto che accettarli e lasciarsene intaccare. O come se lasciando Dorian e decidendo di partire, Bull avesse riportato se stesso in trincea, almeno metaforicamente. In fondo in quel momento si sentiva un po’ come il veterano di troppe battaglie che era stato ai tempi del Seheron, quando a discapito della propria vita e della propria sanità mentale aveva scelto di restare sul fronte più a lungo di qualunque altro guerriero del Qun, si era illuso di poter fare la differenza e invece alla fine era crollato. Dopo, mentre lo riprogrammavano aveva perso il conto dei giorni. Il dolore della tortura e il continuo lavorio sul suo cervello per fargli ritrovare la via del Qun che aveva rischiato di smarrire erano stati intensi al punto da cancellare e soffocare qualunque altra sofferenza, idea autodistruttiva, paura o anelito di ribellione. Bull aveva dovuto lasciare che la sua fiamma venisse spenta del tutto per poterla poi riaccendere, più moderata e costante, al servizio della sua gente. E ora? Stava inconsciamente tentando di far sbocciare dentro di sé la rabbia folle che aveva provato nel Seheron? Per farne cosa? Un’arma con cui abbruttire se stesso nella speranza di dimenticare? O per poi domarla una volta per sempre, nella speranza di diventare finalmente gelido come una lama temprata mille volte e poi conficcata dentro un blocco di ghiaccio?

Merda! Se iniziava a fare simili pensieri non era affatto buon segno.

«Capo!» Krem gli stava porgendo il cannocchiale che aveva richiesto. La sua espressione era preoccupata. Bull non aveva ritenuto che fosse il caso di confidargli le proprie pene d’amore, ma Krem era sveglio e intuitivo e di sicuro aveva compreso che la decisione di smontare il campo e partire nascondeva ben più che la mera voglia di cambiare aria per un po’. Bull non aveva nulla da dirgli per rassicurarlo. E in quel preciso istante il suo cuore era gravato da un presentimento. Andar via sarebbe stato ancora più difficile di quanto Bull avesse preventivato.

Scrutando l’orizzonte con l’occhio sano e con l’ausilio del cannocchiale capì subito di non essersi sbagliato. Nello stesso momento si accorse che aveva avuto timore di scoprire che si stava soltanto illudendo. Il cavaliere, però, era veramente Dorian.

Il suo arrivo era un evenienza in cui Bull non aveva neppure osato sperare, almeno finché le Furie non avevano fatto tutti quei commenti sui maghi e sul tipo di vestiti che indossavano e lui non aveva notato il brillio blu sulla testa del bastone. Prima non gli era passato neppure per l’anticamera del cervello che il cavallerizzo spericolato di cui Krem gli aveva annunciato il prossimo arrivo fosse Dorian.

La capitale era distante e l’alba stava tingendo il cielo con le prime ditate d’oro e di rosa. Come era possibile che Dorian avesse fatto in tempo ad arrivare prima del sorgere effettivo del sole? Voleva sul serio ammazzarla quel povero animale?

Per incongruo che fosse a Bull tornò in mente la volta in cui Dorian l’aveva gettato sul letto, non appena l’aveva visto introdursi in casa di nascosto, nel cuore della notte, come avevano concordato insieme giorni prima dopo un breve via vai di corvi messaggeri. Dorian si era mostrato così affamato di lui che non si era preso nemmeno la briga di spogliarlo – per il poco che Bull era solito indossare – o di liberarsi dei suoi stessi vestiti, fatta eccezione per i calzoni. Con foga, quasi con violenza, Dorian gli aveva sfilato la cintura e slacciato le braghe il tanto da poter raggiungere il suo uccello e succhiarlo subito, rendendolo duro e umido come desiderava. Non c’era stata altra attesa né preparazione. Dorian si era sollevato, troneggiando sopra di lui per un breve istante e poi si era aperto per accoglierlo, con lentezza venata d’impazienza. Non appena gli era stato possibile aveva cominciato a muoversi, gemendo con un labbro stretto tra i denti e le dita ingioiellate che affondavano nelle sue spalle. Una volta tanto Bull non aveva preso altra iniziativa se non quella di strappargli la camicia di dosso e percorrergli i fianchi e il torace con mani che tremavano un poco. E Dorian l’aveva cavalcato senza dargli un attimo di tregua. Un selvaggio spettinato, sudato e niente affatto impeccabile come appariva di solito. Bull non aveva avuto bisogno di toccarlo per riuscire a farlo venire. Dorian si era sciolto alla prima poderosa spinta che Bull aveva dato in risposta alle sue. Non aveva smesso di muoversi e di farlo impazzire e gli era crollato contro il petto solo dopo avergli fatto raggiungere a sua volta  l’orgasmo. Dopo, anziché addormentarsi, si erano messi a blaterare sciocchezze, troppo ubriachi di stanchezza per impelagarsi in un discorso serio. Bull non ricordava con esattezza quale battuta triviale sullo sfiancare la propria cavalcatura gli fosse uscita di bocca. Ricordava invece che Dorian gli aveva chiesto ridacchiando come mai non andava mai a cavallo, specificando che intendeva l’equino e non stava implicando doppi sensi. Bull aveva risposto che lo faceva soltanto se era strettamente necessario e in nessun altro caso. «Perfino io ho il senso del ridicolo» aveva ammesso. «Un grosso bue come me montato su un baio slanciato o peggio ancora su un povero puledro? No grazie. Preferisco essere la bestia da soma di me stesso e usare i miei piedi, finché ho forza e fiato a sufficienza.»

Dorian l’aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, facendosi serissimo. «Io credo che avresti un’aria molto marziale, invece.» Non aveva aggiunto altro e Bull aveva finto di ignorare l’impennata improvvisa del proprio orgoglio e stemperato qualunque traccia di emotività con una battutaccia sull’uso creativo che solito facevano di staffe e redini.

Che idiota! A volte si domandava se Dorian si rendeva conto dell’effetto che aveva sempre avuto su di lui.

«Marziale» grugnì a denti stretti, meritandosi un’occhiata interrogativa da parte di Krem che, per fortuna, si astenne dal porgli domande. Beh, di marziale nella maniera in cui Dorian stava facendo filare la sua giumenta a tutta velocità non c’era proprio nulla. E Dorian teneva a quella povera bestia, ci era affezionato. Bull l’aveva visto più volte in sella e aveva assistito mente Dorian, armato di zucchero e sdolcinatezza, si metteva a vezzeggiarla. Adesso sembrava che Dorian stesse cercando a bella posta di ammazzarla o se non altro di renderla zoppa.

Bull non voleva pensare al perché. Non era giusto. Aveva preso una decisione, per bene delle Furie e perfino di Dorian. Merda, non era giusto neanche un po’.

Inoltre, ecco, quella era una delle poche occasioni in cui rendersi ridicolo gli pareva inevitabile.

«Abbiamo un cavallo già sellato?» chiese e anziché rispondere Krem gli indicò l’enorme castrone da combattimento che era pronto in un angolo del campo, al riparo sotto una tettoia sghemba,  e intanto che c’era scosse il capo con l’aria di uno che la sapeva lunga e non era certo di approvare ciò che stava succedendo.

Un attimo dopo Bull filava a tutta birra verso la figura che gli correva incontro, diretta verso le fortificazioni e in rapido avvicinamento.

Con il vento nelle orecchie e il cuore che martellava troppo svelto nel petto, Bull raggiunse Dorian prima ancora di avere avuto il tempo di realizzare cosa stava facendo. Impreparato, gli si parò davanti in maniera brusca e fu un miracolo se la sua manovra non si concluse con uno schianto e un groviglio letale di zampe equine e arti umani.

Mentre Dorian frenava a stento la corsa sregolata del suo destriero, Bull sentì la rabbia che gli invadeva il petto, ruggendo come un drago alla vista dell’arco teso di un cacciatore. Amava Dorian, ma per un attimo ebbe voglia di colpirlo. Di tirarlo giù di sella a forza, scaraventarlo nella polvere e prendere a pugni quel suo viso perfetto che nemmeno le prime rughe avevano reso meno bello e sensuale.

Per evitare di compiere gesti avventati dovette piantarsi nel terreno a gambe larghe, quasi che stesse preparandosi a caricare, chiudere gli occhi e tirare rumorosamente il fiato.

Quando risollevò le palpebre vide Dorian davanti a sé che lo fissava ansante e con un’espressione non meno bellicosa e in compenso, assai più disperata.

Bull non rammentava di averlo mai visto altrettanto stravolto, se non mentre era in preda al piacere. Mai, neanche in battaglia.

Dorian aveva i pugni serrati, lo sguardo che mandava lampi furiosi, anche se pareva lucido e velato, i capelli stravolti e ricoperti di polvere rossiccia così come il mantello e tutti i vestiti. Una sorta di alone, invisibile ma palpabilissimo gli crepitava intorno indice di magia a stento trattenuta.

«Bull…» esalò, totalmente senza fiato.

Bull deglutì e scosse il capo. «Kadan» gli uscì di bocca, nonostante tutto, senza che potesse evitarlo.

Chissà perché si era convinto che a quel punto Dorian si sarebbe calmato e che avrebbero discusso in un tono pacato. Eppure lo conosceva bene.

«Non azzardarti mai più!» tuonò Dorian, spezzando il silenzio. «Mai più! Non osare nemmeno pensare di poter partire, dopo avermi detto addio a distanza, senza guardarmi negli occhi, senza che io possa urlarti contro che sei uno stupido bue decerebrato. Andraste benedetta! Per la prima volta da che ti conosco ti stai dimostrando sul serio una bestia idiota e senza cervello, perché altrimenti non ti sarebbe mai saltato in mente di andartene così e credere che non mi importasse, che potrei continuare con la mia vita di tutti i giorni anche senza di te, che spezzarmi il cuore anziché venire a parlarmi e dirmi cosa ti fa stare male fosse la scelta migliore… Io… Bull, maledizione, non sei stupido e lo so che è soprattutto colpa mia, ma cosa diavolo ti sei messo in testa?»

Bull grugnì, distolse lo sguardo e individuato un grosso masso lungo la strada sterrata ci si sedette sbuffando.

«Non pensavo che tra noi fossero necessarie molte parole per farti capire cosa provo e perché ho preso certe decisioni» rispose, infastidito dal fatto che non riusciva a suonare sereno come avrebbe voluto. «Venire da te a discuterne faccia a faccia? Cosa sarebbe cambiato? Sto solo cercando di fare la scelta giusta per tutti.»

«Per tutti?» Dorian si era fatto avanti e lo incalzava, sempre più stravolto. «Per le tue Furie, forse, questo posso capirlo. Ma per me? Come può mai essere la scelta giusta se significa perderti? E per te? Fai mai la scelta giusta per te stesso e basta? Ti concedi mai quello di cui _tu_ hai bisogno? No, oh, no, figuriamoci. Devi sempre pensare agli altri, a cosa è meglio per loro, alle necessità di tutti tranne che alle tue. E la cosa peggiore è che perfino così, in tanti anni, non hai comunque capito cosa conta di più per me. Vuoi davvero solo il mio bene? Allora non ti azzardare a lasciarmi. Non c’è nulla al mondo di cui ho più bisogno che di essere tuo, stupidissimo idiota che non sei altro!»

Bull sospirò sonoramente. Sarebbe stato facilissimo dar retta a Dorian e, seguendo il mero istinto, alzarsi, afferrarlo per la nuca e baciarlo sino a spezzargli il fiato. Ma sarebbe stato un errore.

Erano passati i tempi in cui Bull era riuscito a vedere se stesso solo come un’arma senz’anima al servizio del Qun e si era raccontato la favoletta del Toro di Ferro, la belva da lanciare in battaglia, senza altro volere che quello della sua gente e senza altro sentimento che quello collettivo del Qun. Il nome era rimasto e gli piaceva ancora, era diventato parte di lui, non l’avrebbe cambiato per nessun motivo. Il resto… erano cazzate. Era fatto di carne e sangue come chiunque altro e non era un animale tutto istinti e zero intelletto. Ragionava sin troppo bene, accidenti a lui!

«So che sei convinto di quello che hai appena detto» obiettò, mascherando il più possibile l’amarezza, «ma che tu ci creda non lo rende vero. Hai il Tevinter, Magister Pavus. Hai un Impero intero da cambiare e la politica ti appassiona più di quanto tu voglia ammettere. Sei tosto, hai sempre avuto le palle e penso che te la cavassi bene a combattere anche prima di entrare nell’Inquisizione, ma… beh, sappiamo entrambi che bel macello era lottare contro Corypheus, mentre tutto andava a scatafascio. I Varchi, quei fottuti demoni… brrr, non riuscirò mai a pensarci senza sentirmi salire la pelle d’oca, ma parlavamo dei bei vecchi tempi, no? Ah, una gioia continua. Ovunque maghi che arrostivano Templari e Templari che affettavano maghi e quella merda di Lyrium rosso che cresceva ovunque, anche dento la gente. E tu sei ancora vivo, Dorian. Sei sopravvissuto a ben di peggio che alle congiure di palazzo che a voi Tev piacciono tanto. Ormai è un secolo che nessuno cerca seriamente di farti la pelle. So che puoi sopravvivere anche senza che io e le Furie continuiamo a pararti il culo. Quanto a noi due… non ti sono sempre sembrato un po’ grottesco avvolto nelle tue lenzuola di seta? All’inizio avevo un che di esotico, forse, ma… avanti… puoi avere chiunque tu voglia, Dorian, chiunque. C’è di meglio di un vecchio mercenario come me, con questo aspetto e i miei modi…»

Il suono dello schiaffo lo sorprese più del dolore in sé e fu quello a troncargli la frase in bocca.

Ora sì che Dorian pareva sul punto di esplodere per la collera.

«E questo che pensi di me?» Se poco prima aveva strillato ora la sua voce era un basso sibilo inviperito. «Mi chiami Kadan, dici che sono il tuo cuore e poi mi tratti come una puttana che si tiene un toro da monta nel letto solo per godere il più possibile, anche se potrebbe stufarsi da un momento all’altro?»

Un istante dopo aver posto la domanda Dorian parve afflosciarsi del tutto. Il cambiamento fu evidente e spinse Bull a tacere, oltre che riempirlo di senso di colpa. Dorian inspirò a fondo e si accucciò sui talloni usando il bastone per sostenersi come se le forze stessero per venirgli meno.

«Non mi hai mai fatto sentire così prima, Bull. So che non lo pensi davvero» disse, gli occhi carichi di tristezza e la voce roca. «È quello che mi sta uccidendo: sapere che ti ho convinto… ti ho convinto che sia giusto lasciarmi e che quello che hai detto potrebbe essere vero, che non sei poi tanto importante e che potrei dimenticarmi di te e rimpiazzarti con una persona migliore.»

Bull si massaggiò la guancia e fece una smorfia. «Mettiamola così, Dorian: va bene, non vuoi rimpiazzarmi e chiedo perdono per il modo in cui l’ho detto, non intendevo darti della puttana. Non ho mai avuto nulla contro le puttane, oltre tutto, e un certo tipo di giudizio morale non l’ho mai capito. Siamo fatti anche di istinto e delle nostre voglie, abbiamo necessità fisiologiche che non c’è alcun male a soddisfare, ma non era quello che intendevo, va bene?» Prese fiato, senza aspettarsi alcuna risposta. «Il che non toglie che potresti farlo davvero: forse non dimenticare quello che abbiamo avuto, ma trovare un compagno migliore di me e andare avanti per la tua strada, quello senza dubbio.»

Gli occhi di Dorian parvero prendere fuoco ancora una volta, però la vampata di collera che li aveva accesi si spense quasi all’istante.

Dorian si morse un labbro e parve raggranellare le forze. «No» replicò alla fine. Alle orecchie di Bull quell’unica sillaba suonò secca come una frustata. Come se avesse voluto dargli tempo per metabolizzarne quanto fosse definitiva, Dorian lasciò trascorrere un lunghissimo momento di silenzio. Bull non trovò parole con cui colmarlo. La perentorietà di quella negazione gli aveva stretto la gola a tradimento, proprio come avrebbe potuto fare un nemico che fosse sbucato alle sue spalle per soffocarlo.

«Non voglio andare da nessuna parte senza di te, men che meno avanti con una vita che non preveda l’averti accanto sempre più spesso e se possibile per il resto dei miei giorni.»

Dorian lo stava fissando con tanta intensità che per la prima volta negli ultimi giorni la volontà e le certezze di Bull cominciarono a vacillare.

«E… » ora Dorian stava mormorando con una voce bassissima e involontariamente carezzevole come velluto. Le parole gli uscirono di bocca lente e scandite, «non potrei desiderare compagno migliore di te. Che sia in battaglia, in un letto o in amore, Bull. Qualunque pregiudizio io abbia mai nutrito e sia stato così sciocco da esternare in tua presenza, tanti anni fa quando ci siamo conosciuti, è possibile che tu non sappia che da una vita ormai ti considero la mia fortuna più grande? Conosco parecchi grandi uomini, lo sai, alcuni sono anche tuoi amici e tu a volte hai davvero la testa dura come il marmo, parli troppo, non hai mai sviluppato un briciolo di decenza e sei indiscreto per il mero gusto di esserlo, non lo negare? Quando non vuoi rivelare un segreto nemmeno la tortura può strappartelo, eppure tutt’ora non posso lasciarti solo cinque minuti senza che tu inizi a vantarti e a seminare particolari su quello che facciamo sotto le lenzuola e…»

Bull lo vide bloccarsi di botto e scuotere il capo.

«Lo fai apposta!» gli puntò un dito contro il petto nudo e annuì con vigore. «Mi hai fatto perdere il filo. Anni e anni e ancora mi confondi così tanto, non lo vedi? Ho perso il filo di quello che stavo dicendo prima di mettermi a disquisire su quanto sei indiscreto, ma non avevo mai capito… lo fai apposta, l’hai sempre fatto apposta! Perché?»

Bull non tentò di negare. Sollevò le spalle e arricciò un angolo delle labbra. «Sei venuto via dal tuo amato Tevinter così convinto di essere sbagliato e che chiunque ti avrebbe giudicato indegno che ti comportavi come se quel tipo di pregiudizio ti avesse seguito anche al Sud o… dovunque andassimo al fianco dell’inquisitore. E non era vero. Nessuno dei nostri amici ha mai pensato che ci fosse nulla di male nei tuoi gusti sessuali e, francamente, fuori dall’Impero a nessuno frega un accidente di chi ti scopi o di chi ti innamori. Non ovunque la cosa è considerata del tutto normale ma… Ferelden, Orlais, città libere, ovunque a parte che nel tuo preziosissimo Tevinter alla gente non interessa nulla di nulla. La gente comune ha altro a cui pensare e i nobili hanno vizi ben peggiori. Qualcuno doveva pur mostrarti che le persone che tenevano a te non ti avrebbero voltato le spalle solo perché erano sicuri che ti piacesse l’uccello anziché un paio di tette sode. Forse il mio era un metodo un po’ rude ma…»

Dorian stava ancora scuotendo il capo.

«No» disse in tono deciso. «All’inizio era così e l’avevo intuito. Dopo, però… Non hai mai davvero smesso di fare così, Bull. Mai, in anni e anni anche se non mi sono più nascosto in nessun modo. Dopo era per te? Era per te, sì! Da quanto tempo è diventato un modo per scacciare le tue insicurezze? Lo è sempre stato? Ti ho sempre fatto provare il bisogno di rimarcare a voce alta, davanti agli altri, che ero tuo, che stavamo insieme? Sempre? O da quanto? Creatore! Non ci posso pensare.»

Bull serrò la mascella per resistere alla tentazione di allungare una mano e accarezzargli una guancia. Comunque fossero destinate a finire le cose il suo istinto protettivo nei confronti di Dorian non sarebbe mai svanito. Vederlo amareggiato e con le lacrime agli occhi lo faceva stare male più che realizzare che Dorian aveva ragione. Non se ne era reso conto prima, eppure se provava a essere sincero doveva ammettere che era tutto vero. E quando iniziava a essere franco con se stesso Bull finiva sempre con l’esserlo anche con gli altri. In fin dei conti di bugie nella sua vita ne aveva dette troppe, odiava mentire quando poteva farne a meno, per quando difficile potesse essere venire a patti con la nuda realtà.

«Non lo so» confessò, «Non mi ero accorto di farlo, che tu ci creda o no. Non ha importanza, perché non è come pensi. Non è tua la colpa. Sapevo fin dal principio che non potevi venir via con me e le Furie e nemmeno tenermi con te come apertamente. Che non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Forse è solo perché quello che ti ho detto prima lo penso sul serio: puoi avere di meglio, Dorian. Tutto qui.»

Dorian fece l’ultima cosa che lui si sarebbe mai aspettato e crollò a sedere nella polvere. Dorian. L’uomo capace di trascorrere mezz’ora solo a scegliere quale fibbia reggi-mantello abbinare con il fregio sugli stivali e che a stento tollerava la più piccola imperfezione o macchia sui suoi vestiti sempre impeccabili.

«No!» aveva le dita di una mano premute su una tempia, come qualcuno a cui stesse per esplodere la scatola cranica. «No, accidenti a te! No, no e no! Sto cercando di fartelo capire. No, Bull. Non posso avere di meglio, perché non voglio e soprattutto perché per me non esiste nessuno migliore di te. Nessuno, ficcatelo in quella tua zucca cornuta. Nessuno avrà mai la tua forza, il tuo coraggio, la tua generosità, nessuno mi farà mai sentire altrettanto idiota e altrettanto prezioso, o mi terrà testa esattamente come sai fare tu. Nessuno mi farà mai saltare così tanto i nervi o sarà capace di calmarmi con un unico gesto o con uno sguardo come tu fai ogni santa volta. E non voglio nemmeno iniziare a parlare di intelligenza, lealtà, cuore e di quanto mi sia impossibile immaginare altre mani che mi toccano o di sentirmi riempire e portare oltre il limite da chiunque altro. Non come faccio con te. Ti è più chiaro il concetto adesso?»

Bull avrebbe provato ad arguire, sebbene, la sua logica iniziasse a vacillare parecchio e il suo cuore fosse stretto e gli martellasse nel petto. Ci avrebbe provato eccome se Dorian non si fosse sporto in avanti per prendergli il viso tra le mani sussurrando. «Non andare. Non senza di me, Amatus. Ti prego.»

Bull scatto in piedi per impedirsi di baciarlo. Digrignò i denti e si odiò perché il ringhio che gli era appena risalito in gola era stato sonoro e ben udibile. Fissò la linea dell’orizzonte e poi l’accampamento. Stava sbagliando tutto?

«Non potremmo comunque stare insieme come una coppia qualunque, Dorian. Ci saranno sempre le riforme e la lotta per modernizzare il Tevinter che ti terranno legato alla tua gente e all’Impero e se io volessi restare non potrei mai starti accanto alla luce del sole. Al di là dell’essere maschio, agli occhi dei Tev sono e sarò sempre un guerriero nemico. Un Qunari infiltrato, una spia che si porta a letto un Magister per chissà quali losche trame.» Ironico se ci si pensava, visto che il Qun l’aveva scacciato. Essere un Tal Vashoth per certi versi significava essere libero, già, peccato che per i Tev non facesse alcuna differenza. «È esattamente ciò da cui fuggivi quando ti ho incontrato: la finzione, il doversi limitare e nascondere. E va avanti da anni senza via d’uscita. Credevo che non mi importasse, ma non è così. Non mi basta. Per rispondere alla tua domanda di prima, non è quello di cui ho bisogno.»

Anche Dorian doveva essersi alzato dopo di lui e a quel punto gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, il mento che gli sfiorava la schiena senza toccarla. «Avrei dovuto dirti che ti amo e ripetertelo spesso» soffiò piano, la voce che tremava un po’, «e parlarti di più anche dei miei ultimi progetti di riforma. Come l’ultima votazione… volevo che fosse una sorpresa, perdonami. Avrei dovuto spiegarti prima. Me e la mia vanità, volevo lasciarti a bocca aperta, farti un dono grandioso, che idiota, per Andraste, che perfetto idiota!»

Bull si voltò ad affrontarlo. Doveva avere un’espressione interrogativa, perché si stava domandando cosa avesse a che fare una decisione del Magisterium con il fatto che Dorian gli stava dicendo di amarlo. Cosa poteva cambiare tra loro, e come? Di quale accidenti di sorpresa stavano parlando?

«Non ho dubbi sul fatto che tu abbia avviato l’ennesima importante riforma» rispose, senza alcun sarcasmo. «Solo che il Tevinter è la tua patria, non la mia e se anche volessi cambiare questo stato di cose i tuoi compatrioti non sarebbero mai d’accordo. È già tanto che nessuno ti sia ancora venuto a chiedere la mia testa come spia che ti sfrutta per i biechi interessi del Qun.»

Bull lo pensava sul serio e non era nemmeno curioso di scoprire a cosa Dorian si stesse riferendo. Faticava a credere che in ogni caso le vicende interne dell’Impero potessero mai riguardarlo al punto da fargli cambiare idea. Il solo verso in cui la politica del Tevinter incideva sulla sua vita e sulla sua relazione era quello più negativo. L’amore di Dorian per la sua gente e la sua terra e il suo gusto per un certo tipo di battaglia sociale li avevano allontanati più che unirli.

«No, Bull, non capisci… Ah! Dovevo proprio parlartene prima…»

In effetti Dorian era stato abbastanza misterioso e, per giunta, mentre lavorava a quello specifico progetto gli aveva imposto di tenere una distanza maggiore rispetto al solito.

«Spiegami, allora, sentiamo,» sospirò, per quanto non vedesse l’utilità di quella conversazione.

Dorian aggirò la sua mole per fronteggiarlo. «La guerra è finita e il Seheron è diventato un territorio neutrale, libero sia dalle truppe Qunari che da quelle del Tevinter. Due giorni fa è stato firmato un trattato tra l’Impero e il Qun e ieri un patto trilaterale tra i rappresentati della tua gente, quelli della mia e il comandante supremo dei Guerrieri Nebbia. È stato fatto tutto in gran segreto e la notizia non è ancora ufficiale, ma ho avuto l’appoggio di Ellana e ho fatto in modo che il patto reggesse, prima che diventasse di pubblico dominio. Il Seheron è libero, Bull e tu non sei più un nemico del Tevinter.»

«E i Tal Vashoth?» Bull si rendeva conto che la sua prima domanda al riguardo non avrebbe dovuto essere quella, ma era frastornato dalla notizia e il suo inconscio aveva preso il sopravvento e parlato per lui, rivelando in quel modo più di una debolezza. Del resto non poteva che dare a se stesso del rammollito vista la portata di quella notizia e il fatto che lui non ne aveva avuto la minima idea. Un tempo nulla di ciò che stava accadendo dietro le quinte gli sarebbe sfuggito. Con il suo intuito di spia avrebbe fiutato i maneggi di Dorian fin dal primo giorno. Stava invecchiando o forse era colpa dei sentimenti. L’amore poteva rendere ciechi come poche altre cose al mondo.

Dorian gli sorrise con un’espressione comprensiva. «Ho insistito fino a ottenere che anche loro fossero liberi e che potessero scegliere se restare o andarsene o perfino tornare nel Qun, se lo preferiscono. Ci sono voluti anni di lavoro “sotterraneo”, più che per qualunque altro risultato mi fossi prefisso da quando ho preso il posto di mio padre, Bull, ma spero che tu capisca perché non volevo parlartene prima di avere la certezza che ci sarei riuscito e anche… cosa significa per me… per noi, Amatus, soprattutto per noi.»

Per un istante Bull avvertì in bocca il sapore acre del sangue misto alla sabbia e gli parve che le sue orecchie fischiassero come era accaduto fin troppo spesso dopo un’esplosione. La gaatlok lasciava nell’aria un puzzo inconfondibile e bruciava negli occhi e nei polmoni per ore e Bull sapeva che quello che stava sperimentando era una mera illusione, un ricordo molto vivido e niente più. Malgrado ciò faticò a non tossire e si sfregò d’istinto l’occhio sano con il dorso di una mano.

Quante persone, più o meno innocenti, aveva visto morire durante il suo servizio nel Seheron? Quasi dieci anni anziché i due che il Qun riteneva la massima soglia tollerabile prima della pazzia. Quasi dieci anni spesi in quell’inferno e cosa era riuscito a concludere? Di cosa poteva andare fiero? Dorian lavorava alle sue amate riforme da molto meno tempo e gli stava dicendo che era riuscito là dove generazioni di diplomatici avevano sempre fallito. Al di là di tutto Bull sentì montare nel petto un’ondata di fierezza inarrestabile. Un istante dopo arrivò il pensiero che, per trattare con il Qun, Dorian aveva dovuto tenerlo alla larga. Certo, dire che il Qun lo considerava un “elemento non gradito” era un mero eufemismo. Nessuno si era più sprecato a mandargli un sicario proprio perché per loro valeva meno di un insetto, era considerato nocivo ma irrilevante.  

«Fare il tuo nome con i vertici dei Guerrieri Nebbia è stato utilissimo» spiegò Dorian, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. «Scusami se l’ho fatto senza dirti nulla. Immagino cosa stai rimuginando e non voglio mentire: in parte è vero. Su di te il Qun non ha fatto grandi concessioni e hanno reso chiaro che sapevano della nostra amicizia e non la approvavano. Ma il vero motivo per cui non ti ho mai detto nulla è che volevo essere certo di farcela. Non è un argomento che con te avrei affrontato alla leggera.»

Bull masticò l’ennesimo sospiro. «Potevi dirmelo in ogni caso.»

Dorian allungò una mano e gliela premette sul viso. Bull non ebbe cuore di impedirglielo. C’era una tale profondità negli occhi azzurri che lo stavano fissando che era fin troppo facile annegarci dentro.

«Te lo sto dicendo ora, mentre ti supplico di non partire. Non senza di me. A questo punto non ha importanza che io sia un Tev e tu un bestione cornuto, come ti piace tanto definirti.» Le iridi color ghiaccio si fecero più lucide. «E se per qualcuno conta ancora il fatto che stiamo insieme, francamente, non importa a me. Né mi interessa più restare nel Tevinter, se farlo significa perderti. Ovunque io vada, a patto che presenzi almeno alle riunioni più importanti del Magiseterium, ormai nessuno può più toccare il mio seggio o interrompere il fluire delle riforme. Non sono più il solo a volere un cambiamento radicale e non sono più neppure indispensabile. Se resto, lo farò con te, alla luce del sole, davanti a tutti, e se invece per dimostrarti quanto ti amo devo partire sono disposto a farlo all’istante. Senza nemmeno prima fare i bagagli…»

Il flusso accorato di parole fu interrotto da una risatina che in parte risuonava di lacrime trattenute. «Andraste! Amatus, ci pensi? Io che parto senza nemmeno un paio di bauli al seguito, senza un cambio di vestiti o un mantello di scorta… proprio come la prima volta che ho lasciato il Tevinter, solo che questa volta non sto fuggendo. Dimmi che mi porterai con te e le Furie acquisteranno subito un nuovo mago.»

Bull aveva l’impressione di essere finito in un mondo alla rovescia. Che tutto fosse sottosopra, come quella volta nell’Oblio, durante la battaglia di Adamant. Eppure era evidentissimo che Dorian non stava scherzando.

«Tu, nelle Furie?» Si odiò per averlo chiesto con un tono tanto fraintendibile, specie quando si accorse che, pur non volendolo mostrare Dorian aveva accusato il colpo.

«Hai detto tu stesso che so combattere, hai lottato al mio fianco e…»

«So che saresti un combattente formidabile» Bull lo zittì e fece un ampio gesto con una mano, a significare che non aveva inteso sminuire le sue doti. «Non è quello il punto. È che… non è mai stato quello che volevi…»

Si interruppe per interrogarsi su se stesso. Se avesse deciso di consegnare le Furie nelle mani di Krem e fare di lui il nuovo comandante? Krem era pronto e le Furie l’avrebbero accettato. Bull si chiese se anche a lui una simile soluzione sarebbe andata bene. La nettezza e rapidità della risposta che gli sgorgò dal cuore lo sorprese. Sì. Malgrado gli importasse poco e nulla del lusso e nonostante la certezza che ci sarebbero sempre stati momenti in cui la molle vita del Tevinter gli sarebbe parsa noiosa, per Dorian sarebbe andato in capo al mondo e avrebbe digerito qualunque cambiamento. Era stato sul punto di lasciarlo perché credeva che Dorian desiderasse e meritasse di meglio e invece a quanto pareva si era sbagliato di grosso.

«Quello che volevo era un Tevinter riformato, e l’ho ottenuto. E non mi basta, non è quello che desidero più di tutto, non è quello di cui ho davvero bisogno. Sei tu…»

Le braccia di Bull si tesero di scatto per imprigionare Dorian prima che potesse fare altre dichiarazioni sentimentali di cui, chissà, magari in futuro si sarebbe vergognato. O forse no, aveva poca importanza.

Bull iniziò il bacio in modo rude, per aggredire insieme alle sue labbra anche il piccolo nocciolo duro di insicurezza che si sentiva in fondo al petto. Dorian rispose con altrettanto vigore e tanto bastò perché Bull invece si illanguidisse, stringendolo più forte ma baciandolo con maggior dolcezza.

«Qualunque decisione prendiamo faremo prendere un colpo a un sacco di gente, sai?» borbottò, dopo diversi minuti, grattandosi la nuca rasata ma tenendo Dorian ancora allacciato per la vita. Al diavolo anche il fatto che di sicuro i suoi uomini si stavano godendo lo spettacolo. Poteva immaginarli intenti a far scommesse e passarsi il cannocchiale per vedere meglio.

«A Krem e agli altri verrà un accidenti sia che io decida di lasciarli sia che ti arruoliamo e se mi porterai con te ufficialmente ai Tev, pace o non pace, la cosa andrà di traverso.»

Dorian rise, l’ansia che gli aveva indurito i lineamenti era svanita. «Ci conto! Non voglio nascondere più nulla. Voglio dare anche più scandalo del solito e godermi le reazioni della gente. Dovremmo andare a ogni noiosissima cena ufficiale e scioccarli tutti a morte. Finalmente avresti il mio permesso di raccontare qualunque aneddoto sconcio ti venga in mente.»

Bull rise di gusto. «E mi chiameresti Amatus? Davanti a tutti quei Magister imbalsamati?»

Le labbra di Dorian si allagarono in una smorfia tra le più sfacciate. «Certo, Amatus. Ma solo se prometti di chiamarmi Kadan.»

Bull si lasciò baciare di nuovo, lieto di non essere stato lui, questa volta, a prendere l’iniziativa.

«Non dobbiamo decidere ora» sussurrò Dorian, sfregandogli il mento con le labbra. «Questa volta sei tu che puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi. Solo non lasciarmi e non pensare mai più che non ti amo. Non… qualunque cosa tu voglia io…»

Bull guardò il campo in lontananza e occhieggiò i cavalli che pascolavano poco distante. Quello di Dorian pareva essersi ripreso almeno un pochino.

Dorian aveva ragione: non erano obbligati a decidere all’istante. Avevano tempo e la necessità di riparlarne quando l’emotività si sarebbe in parte spenta, per chiarire ogni dubbio residuo anche se avevano già scelto di restare insieme.

«La sola cosa che voglio, ora come ora, è rapirti, Kadan.» Sorrise, non meno sornione di quanto lo era stato Dorian. A volte gli avevano detto che con la sua mole e quell’aspetto quando faceva così risultava inquietante, ma più di un amante gli aveva assicurato che invece quel tipo di sorriso lo faceva eccitare. Dorian si era sempre lamentato dicendo che quella era un’espressione insolente che faceva venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. Adesso non sembrava molto incline a colpirlo. Stava sorridendo a sua volta con aria inquisitoria. «Rapirmi?»

Bull annuì convinto. «Sì, è noto che i rinnegati della mia razza, i Tal Vashoth, oltre a essere testardi seguono sempre i loro laidi istinti animaleschi e i miei mi dicono di rapirti e portarti lontano dal campo, in ovunque sia possibile strapparti i vestiti di dosso, legarti a un letto e farti urlare per ore senza scandalizzare le orecchie pudiche e delicate dei miei uomini e senza far accorrere le guardie di frontiera.»

Dorian scoppiò a ridere ancora più di gusto e Bull fu costretto a zittirlo con un nuovo bacio.

«Sul serio, Dorian, non posso fare l’amore con te su quella stupida branda. Non oggi. L’abbiamo fatto in passato e magari, se poco fa dicevi sul serio, lo faremo ancora, ma non oggi. Ora ho bisogno che rimaniamo davvero da soli, che nessuno ci senta e che dopo ci resti tutto il tempo per decidere come andare avanti. E a proposito: non voglio scegliere io, voglio che lo facciamo insieme.»

Dorian face un breve cenno di sì con il capo. Pareva che fosse sul punto di parlare ma avesse un groppo in gola. Bull lo guardò e pensò ancora una volta a quanto lo trovava bello, non solo esteriormente.

«Se me l’avessero detto vent’anni fa che mi sarei innamorato perdutamente di un Tev…» mugugnò tra i denti.

Dorian non lo sentì o non diede segno di essersi offeso. «Hai ragione tu, Amatus» fu tutto ciò che disse, poi lo prese per mano e lo guidò verso i cavalli.

Bull scoccò un’altra breve occhiata all’indietro, verso l’accampamento, domandandosi se in un certo senso sarebbe stata l’ultima. Si stinse nelle spalle e afferrò le redini che Dorian gli stava porgendo.

Alla fine, come sempre, la sua vita lo conduceva lungo sentieri impensabili. Finora non era mai stato un male.

«Non far filare troppo quella povera bestia, intesi?» commentò montando in sella. «Non la voglio sulla coscienza, per arrivare fin qui l’hai quasi uccisa.»

Dorian sorrise mostrando il bianco perfetto dei denti, mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano serissimi. «Mi sarei rotto io stesso il collo pur di arrivare in tempo. Se mai una volta in vita mia ho seriamente considerato l’uso di un qualche incantesimo proibito…»

«Voi maghi Tev…» replicò Bull in un tono arcigno che suonò falsissimo. Doveva pur trovare un modo per tenere a bada l’emozione e non rovinare il poco che restava della sua immagine leggendaria. Spronò il cavallo al galoppo e, non appena vide che Dorian lo stava seguendo, lanciò un urlo come se stesse per scendere in battaglia. Strillare a volte faceva bene, era catartico e lui aveva ancora un mucchio di cose da metabolizzare. Era fiducioso nel fatto che ci sarebbe riuscito più facilmente dopo aver speso un paio d’ore a venerare con lentezza ogni centimetro del corpo di Dorian. O forse no, forse ci sarebbero voluti giorni e giorni in cui il resto del mondo avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi senza di loro. Non era poi così rilevante. La sola cosa che contava e che Bull voleva dare per certa era che, mentre il sole saliva sempre più svelto a conquistare il suo posto su in cielo, lui e Dorian stavano correndo verso un nuovo inizio e, questa volta, non ci sarebbero stati fraintendimenti, distanze o attese che potessero mai allontanarli.

 


End file.
